kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Guardian Soul
OXIII weapons Thanks Amalia I am not coming back, since everyone now hates me. I hope you are happy everyone. Also, you are all my enemies. GOODBYE Amy Cotton 10:59, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry Introduction New Templates? Bosses Hey, KrytenKoro, if it's no trouble, do you have the katakana for those bosses? I could check up on that Cold Ripper(?) you're unsure about. And, well, I want the other bosses' katakana because I'm curious. I can't find them anywhere.—Urutapu 05:10, 9 June 2009 (UTC) *Parade Performer (ブリードパフォーマー) (it should be "bleed" or "breed" performer, but that makes no damn sense so I'll go with parade) * Demon's (Demons'?) Fortress (デモンズフォートレス) * Parasite Grave (パラサイトグレイブ) * Avalanche (アヴァランチ) * Cold Ripper (コールドリッパー) (it should be Ripper. Reaper'd be リーパー) * Next Shadow (ネクストシャドウ) * Dark Follower (ダークフォロワー) * Mad Bull (マッドブル) * Neoshadow (ネオシャドウ) * Sergeant (サージェント) * Sky Ruler (スカイルーラー) (Neverland Treasure Chest Bird) * Xion (シオン) (there aren't any form names)—Urutapu 13:26, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Panel system new pages Caydeb 09:27, 10 June 2009 (UTC) I fixed new pages as disambiguations for staffs, shields and keyblades. ill continue to expand them, i also fixed the template for sora's Template:Keyblade dropdown menu but i dont know all the keyblades so it will have to be expanded as i find out more. the home page link should probably be changed to the new Weapons:Shield page :I've moved Weapon:Staff to simply "Staff" and redirected the Weapon:Keyblade article to our actual article. Prefixes should only be used if it's an actual title, or if it's denoting a name space. :And, er, they're not disambiguations. A disambiguation is a page which directs a person to articles that share names. — YuanSaluto! 11:51, 10 June 2009 (UTC) HELP!! sorry Template is there a template specific to weapons or should i just use the items template?Caydeb 06:35, 11 June 2009 (UTC) *scratch that i found it Mainspace Edits Theme moving takes time I'm currently in the process of fixing the lock shock and barrel pages. I needed that page moved so the disambiguations will work right. Just talk to me please, i have a talk page. Lock, Shock, and Barrel will get their own pages. and Lock, Shock, and Barrel (Enemies) will become a boss fight info page, you can leave it called enemies if you want but it makes it more difficult to direct there. Please! talk to me before you revert all my changes it just takes some time to get it all in the right spot, twice as much if i have to do it twice. Caydeb 23:33, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Template I fixed the sub-templates so that you can now use them directly when the enemy is only in one game.Glorious CHAOS! 00:45, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Resistances Redirects? Abusing This isn't fair, you can't ban me just because you think your right!!! People like you always think your right just because you're one of the staff members!!!--Norgizfox 14:25, 16 June 2009 (UTC)